The Final Hurdle
NOTE: This is Book 4 in a series, if you want to read Book 1, Determined to Prove, click the link. (Brams recommends it. :)) Blurb The biggest threat yet looms for the newly formed TwigClan. Made up of the warriors from LeafClan and BranchClan, the two Clans have united, possibly permanently. But VineClan's wave of terror hasn't stopped yet. Shadefire and Mudfoot, the young TwigClan deputy, have the weight on their shoulders. They know that war will come. Every cat in the two Clans will be tested to the brink - and each cat must stand where their loyalties lie, or step into doom. And soon, cats will die, new leaders will rise - and StarClan will decree on the future of the Clans. This is the final book in the 'Fighting For Worth Series'. ---- Allegiances ---- Prologue - Lakestream The thick-furred gray she-cat looked down onto the TwigClan camp, her eyes filled with emotion. Her thoughts overflowed about what would happen to this Clan - TwigClan - recently united. They haven't seen anything yet, she thought. She knew what was going to happen next. Mudfoot and Shadefire had bigger things ahead of them. A black tom brushed his fur against the she-cat's side, purring. "Mottlefur?" the she-cat asked, their blue gazes meeting. "Let me guess what you're purring about." "Of course everyone knows!" A brown tabby with a bright ginger tail padded closer. "Lakestream, what are you thinking?" "It's Mudfoot, obviously!" a pale gray tom called. His fur, sleek and shiny, rippled in the light breeze. Mottlefur nodded. "Correct, as always, Rubblefall," he purred, fixing his gaze on the gray tom. Lakestream gazed down again. She could see Jaysong, the StarClan warrior, showing Emberstar the sign of the mud foot. She still hadn't made the announcement yet. "I personally agree." A tom, black as night, sat down, his ear twitching. "He's young, but..." "But what?" Lakestream mewed, turning to the last ever deputy of LeafClan. "You always hesitate, Ravenwing." "I mean that he doesn't have much experience," Ravenwing mewed quickly. "I must say that Ravenwing is right." A small white tom, and a brown she-cat joined them. "He's only been a warrior for two moons. He's lucky to even have an apprentice!" "Clawstar," Lakestream cautioned, flicking her tail. "He is inexperienced, though," the brown she-cat pointed out. Clawstar sighed. "Thornflight, I know. But it is the choice that the Clans need to survive!" "Jaysong's coming back," Thunderbirch hissed. "Come on - watch! We've been waiting for this for a long time." Sure enough, Lakestream could see the gray tabby stroll into the clearing. "She going to do it!" Jaysong yowled excitedly. "Quiet!" Thornflight hissed. All the StarClan cats silenced, as Emberstar, below them, in the living world, murmured something inaudible. "What did you say? Speak up!" Shredshadow, a former BranchClan warrior, mewed at Emberstar. Emberstar shook her head quietly. Clawstar and Thornflight entwined their tails, and looked down at the dappled gray tom below them - Shellfur. Lakestream knew their relation to him. "Is she going to do it?" Mottlefur mewed worriedly. "Just watch!" Rubblefall snapped at his littermate. "Look - she's going to announce it." As Rubblefall meowed those words, Emberstar straightened up again. This time, her words were clear, and all the StarClan warriors tensed in delight. Lakestream watched silently as the orange tabby announced: "Mudfoot will be the new deputy of TwigClan." ---- Chapter 1 - Mudfoot I hoped that her words were not true... but as StarClan says, it is not to be. Mudfoot sat, frozen with shock. He couldn't believe Emberstar's words. This is like my warrior ceremony all over again... He remembered that night, two moons ago. Only two moons ago. Since then, his life had changed drastically. He wished he could go back in time... "Mudfoot!" Emberstar called again. "Up here, if you please." Trembling, Mudfoot got to his paws, and limped up to Rockfall. All the cats beside him stared. No cat should ever be this young, Mudfoot thought. No cat this young should be made deputy... Most cats my age wouldn't even have an apprentice. As Mudfoot approached Rockfall, Emberstar meowed: "Mudfoot, StarClan has spoken their approval. They want you to be the new deputy of TwigClan. Honor, respect, and responsibility come from it. I pass over to you the deputyship of TwigClan. Treat it well, and wherever StarClan takes, may it be happy, and glorious." Silence followed Emberstar's words, no cat moving, no cat speaking. This isn't my fault... A pit of worry was forming. Why was he chosen to be deputy? It should've been a cat like Swiftleap or Whitepetal. Seedgorse and Grassdew, two former BranchClan warriors, might have been considered - but Emberstar might've wanted to see their loyalty first. "This meeting is dismissed," Emberstar sighed. The cats in the clearing started to split off. Shellfur approached him. The dappled gray tom mewed: "Mudfoot, it must be hard for you." "How do you know?" Mudfoot queried. "You've never been -" "I don't know who my parents are," Shellfur mewed quietly. "I've never known..." "Oh, Shellfur..." Mudfoot whispered. "I'm sorry..." At least I know who my mother is, although she's a mouse-heart! "I hope that one day I will know," Shellfur mewed wistfully. "I told Honeyshine if she found out, she would tell me, but..." 'No luck?" "No." Shellfur lowered his head. "If I find out who they are," Mudfoot promised, "I will tell you." "Thanks," Shellfur replied, and the dappled tom turned and padded towards the warriors' den. Mudfoot watched him go. How would he be able to cope with his new life as deputy? ---- Chapter 2 - Mudfoot "Mudfoot! Mudfoot!" Mudfoot awoke to someone shouting his name. Opening his eyes, misty from sleep, he turned. "What?" "You're deputy, remember?" Seedgorse's voice rang through the den. "You're meant to be sorting out the patrols." "Thanks." Mudfoot shot a thankful look at the ginger she-cat. Even though the former BranchClan cats were still getting used to the now TwigClan surroundings, they were still being a valuable asset. A quarter-moon had passed since the death of Ravenwing. Mudfoot often forgot to get up early to sort out the patrols. I'm sure it will come in time. He padded out of the den. Emberstar was sitting outside her den. Honeyshine, Flowerfall, and Gustpaw were talking in anxious whispers with each other. The late greenleaf wind ruffled Mudfoot's fur as the other warriors started to make their way out of the den. The dawn patrol - Grassdew, Sorrelburr, Windswift, Shellfur, and Hopefire - gathered together after they all padded out of the warriors' den in a line. The medicine cat's talk broke apart nearby. "VineClan's being a threat," Flowerfall mewed. "Will Brownclaw be sympathetic when we go to the Moonshard tonight?" "I'm not sure..." Honeyshine replied. "Medicine cats share borders," Gustpaw reminded them, from where she sat. "You're right, Gustpaw." Flowerfall turned to nod at her apprentice. "But you never know when a war goes on like this." Mudfoot reminded himself that this was the first medicine cat meeting since the LeafClan and BranchClan merge. How would VineClan react when they found out? A few more warriors and apprentices padded out of their respective dens, and started to pad over to them. "Okay," Mudfoot mewed, as they approached. "Seedgorse, lead a hunting patrol. Take Rainsweptpaw, Whitepetal, and Streampaw with you. It would be a good time to check over their hunting techniques." Seedgorse nodded slowly. "I'll do just that." The two warriors and their apprentices left the camp. "Swiftleap, you can also take a hunting patrol. Take Shredshadow and Hawktalon with you. Mistfur can lead another, and she can take Birchsnow and Mountainfoot." "On my way," the cats that were called chorused. "The sunhigh border patrol will be Shadefire, Sharpsun, Pricklegorse, Ashdust, and Mouseleaf. That is all." "What about me?" Shrewstep called as all the other warriors padded away. "Ah," Mudfoot mewed. "I want you to help me assess Flashpaw's hunting skills today." Shrewstep flicked his tail. "His first?" "For progress," Mudfoot replied, flicking his tail to beckon Flashpaw as he spoke. "Come on, let's go to the training clearing." As the three cats left the camp, Mudfoot couldn't help but feel a pang of worry. What would happen when VineClan found out that LeafClan and BranchClan had united, to make TwigClan? ---- Chapter 3 - Shadefire As the cats loomed over the edge of the hill, Shadefire felt a pang of worry. Tonight was night of the Gathering. Tonight, Shadefire was sure that VineClan would find out their secret. The medicine cats - apparently - hadn't told Brownclaw at the medicine cat meeting that LeafClan and VineClan had merged, so their secret was safe for another moon. But now Shadefire feared that her worst fear was about to come true. At least VineClan isn't here yet, the black she-cat thought, breathing a sigh of relief. "TwigClan!" The hushed mew of Emberstar split the air, and the chattering of cats was silenced at once. "Let's come down." The orange tabby she-cat led the way, going slowly so that Mudfoot would be able to keep up. The cats all followed in a cluster - Emberstar at the head, Mudfoot, then Honeyshine, Gustwind - who had got named at the medicine cat meeting - and Flowerfall followed. The warriors trailed at the back, muttering to themselves in hushed voices. It was obvious to Shadefire that she wasn't the only cats sharing doubts. As Shadefire reached the bottom of the slope, she saw the TwigClan cats mingling in groups - some formerly from LeafClan, other formerly of BranchClan. Despite there being a lack of BranchClan cats, Emberstar had endeavored to make sure the numbers of cats from each Clan were as even as possible - to make sure that VineClan didn't guess. But they will guess, Shadefire added to herself silently. She joined a group with Shredshadow, Seedgorse, and Mountainfoot, and sat down. As they settled down, they heard a yowl in the distance. "VineClan," Shredshadow growled, fixing his amber gaze on the place where a cluster of cats were gathered. "Let's hope they don't -" "Quiet!" Seedgorse hissed at her Clanmate. "They'll find out if you continue to meow about it like that!" Shredshadow dipped his head apologetically, just as three VineClan cats approached - one dark gray, one black and golden, and one black and spiky-furred. "Shardthorn," Shredshadow mewed in a quiet voice, fixing his gaze on the black-and-golden tom. "Ignore him," Seedgorse added, fixing her green gaze on Shredshadow. "He's grumpy." "And who else is here?" Mountainfoot queried, as he looked at the black she-cat. "Hollypaw?" "It's Hollyheart now," the black she-cat snarled softly, fixing her leaf-green gaze on Mountainfoot. "Sorry," Mountainfoot mewed. "Come sit down." The three VineClan cats sat with them just as Fallingstar yowled for the cats of the Clans to be silent. "Welcome to this Gathering," Fallingstar mewed sweetly, fixing her gaze on the cats below. "Where's BranchClan?" a VineClan warrior yowled from where they were sitting. "There's some BranchClan cats here," Shardthorn yowled in reply, "but where's Clawstar?" A quiet murmuring started to arise through the cats at the Gathering. "Quiet!" Emberstar yowled, forcing all the cats to be silent at once. The orange tabby she-cat shoved Fallingstar out of the way. "I can explain." Oh, no... As Emberstar spoke, Shadefire could feel her blood chill. This isn't happening... ---- Chapter 4 - Mudfoot As Emberstar spoke, Mudfoot could feel a pang of worry. What would Fallingstar think about then uniting? He looked up. Fallingstar's cunning smirk had fallen from her narrow face. Her amber eyes narrowed. "Fine," she spat. "Tell us." "No." A few cats gasped, and turned towards the speaker. Mudfoot didn't turn - he knew who had spoken. "Honeyshine?" Emberstar's voice was quiet, and hoarse. "Are you sure?" Honeyshine didn't reply to Emberstar's words, only padded up the rise, and joined the two leaders where they were siting. Mudfoot narrowed his eyes as the golden she-cat went in front of the two Clan leaders. "Cats of the Clans!" Honeyshine yowled: Mudfoot hadn't expected her to be so bold. "I can explain." All the cats in the area were silent, even the apprentices, and Fallingstar and Emberstar. Honeyshine cleared her throat, all eyes - including Mudfoot's - on her. Then he heard the former BranchClan cat meow: "It all started a half-moon ago. VineClan attacked BranchClan - right in our camp!" The VineClan cats started to snarl denial at Honeyshine's words, but she ignored them. Mudfoot was impressed with her endurance. "They killed many cats - including Clawstar, Jaysong, and Thornflight, to name a few. Many of our warriors, apprentices, queens, and kits were killed, and all our elders. We were no more." As Honeyshine paused, the VineClan cats started to snarl denial again. Once again, they were ignored. "We travelled for the rest of they, all fleeing. We didn't know where to go. But the following morning, we knew where to go." "And where's that?" called a VineClan warrior, Fernfire, from where she was sitting with a mix of VineClan and TwigClan warriors. Mudfoot could see Hollypaw - a VineClan apprentice with them, and Shardthorn. From TwigClan, there was Shredshadow, Seedgorse, Mountainfoot - and Shadefire. There was a long pause of silence after Fernfire's words. Finally, Emberstar moved towards Honeyshine, so that they were standing together at the front, leaving Fallingstar at the back by herself. "They came to LeafClan." Yowls of outrage came from the VineClan cats, and Fallingstar had to yowl very loudly for them to quieten down again. Meanwhile, Breezefur, the VineClan deputy, had rounded on him, anger burning in his blue eyes. "You LeafClan traitor!" Breezefur hissed at Mudfoot. "How can you do that, you evil, little -" But Fallingstar shot a fierce glance at Breezefur, and the black tom fell silent. Finally, as silence returned, Emberstar spoke again: "We have united. There is no longer three Clans here - there is two. Only VineClan and TwigClan remain." An uproar from the VineClan cats erupted as Emberstar finished speaking. Breezefur started rounding on Mudfoot again, hissing insults: "You are a traitor, Mudfoot, you little, filthy, TwigClan trai -" However, Breezefur's words were cut short from a loud yowl from Emberstar: "Stop! All of you, TwigClan and VineClan - stop!" ---- Chapter 5 - Mudfoot A few cats spat at Emberstar's words, but all became silent. Mudfoot turned a weary gaze at Breezefur, who was obviously still furious. The dark tom was snarling so softly under his breath that only Mudfoot could hear him: "You traitor - you filthy TwigClan traitor! I'll flay you!" Mudfoot ignored Breezefur, and returned his gaze to Emberstar, who had started talking again: "We do not see it as a threat. We -" Fallingstar snarled angrily, and pushed in front of Emberstar. The brown-and-ginger she-cat yowled: "You are wrong, Emberstar - we see it as a threat!" At their leader's words, the VineClan cats yowled loudly in agreement. As their voices rang for approval, Fallingstar interrupted: "You see?" she growled. "We think this is a threat to our Clan's safety! And there's only one thing we can do to stop you." A pit of worry formed in Mudfoot's belly. Does Fallingstar mean that she's going to attack? Emberstar opened her mouth to speak, but Fallingstar cut across her once again. "We have to attack you." All the cats from TwigClan gasped in shock, but the VineClan cats started to cheer gleefully. The only cat rom VineClan who seemed unhappy was the medicine cat, Brownclaw, who was glancing at Gustwind apprehensively. "We will attack on the half-moon," Fallingstar went on. At Fallingstar's words, Mudfoot saw Honeyshine, Gustwind, and Brownclaw stiffen. She had chosen that day particularly - so that there would be no medicine cats to help the injured. But why would she do that, Mudfoot thought, when she knows that Brownclaw will be away, too? "This Gathering is now over," Fallingstar added slyly, an icy amber gaze fixed on every cat - TwigClan and VineClan alike. At once, Mudfoot sprang up, and limped away from Breezefur, who was hissing insults again. He came across Grassdew and Windswift, who were nearby. "Breezefur's very power-hungry today, isn't he?" Grassdew meowed, looking back to where Breezefur had been. "We heard him shouting insults at you." "He shouldn't be," Windswift cut in, her yellow eyes round. "For a couple of reason. One, it's a Gathering, and there's a truce." I forgot there was a truce, Mudfoot thought sheepishly, but he was too scared to admit it in front of Windswift. He was sure that she liked him - Mudfoot had heard some of the she-cat gossiping about her in camp. "Two," Windswift started to say, but then she cut herself off, and blushed. Grassdew spotted Windswift, and turned to her, teasing. "Ooh, those she-cats were right... you do like Mudfoot." A triumphant grin spread onto the tabby's face. "I do not!" Windswift tried to protest indignantly, but Mudfoot could tell she was smiling. "TwigClan! To me!" Mudfoot twitched his ear as Emberstar called. He moved away from Grassdew and Windswift - who was still blushing at him - and met up with Emberstar at the front of the cluster. As he arrived, Emberstar nodded. "We're ready, correct?" When Mudfoot nodded, Emberstar raised her head: "Cats of TwigClan!" she meowed. "We have a battle to prepare for. Tomorrow morning we will call a meeting to discuss the situation, and sort out extra training sessions. Every cat, if possible, will be involved - we never know whether VineClan will attack the camp." "Good idea," Shredshadow growled, as the group started to move away. A battle is coming, Mudfoot thought, then a jolt hit him. How many lives does Emberstar have left? If she's on her last, and she dies in the battle... Mudfoot gulped softly as he thought, I will be the next leader of TwigClan. ---- Chapter 6 - Windswift "That's good, isn't it?" Windswift twitched her ear as Mistfur encouraged the kits. Emberstar had encouraged them to learn a few, basic battle moves, just in case VineClan decided to attack their camp, like they did to BranchClan almost a moon ago. "Yes, they're coming along nicely," Featherdrift agreed. "It's not so much a problem for my kits - they'll be getting apprenticed in the next half-moon anyway." Windswift turned, and a rustling nearly signaled that she wasn't the only one. But she didn't choose to look back yet. She looked at the biggest kit, Mottlekit, sadly. He was the spitting image of his deceased father - Mottlefur, and he was named after him as a result. Poor Mudfoot. Mottlefur had died in battle with BranchClan, the day she got apprenticed. She hadn't seen his death with her own eyes, but Mudfoot had - being Mottlefur's apprentice at the time, he fought with them. Mudfoot himself moved closer to the queens. "You're remembering Mottlefur, aren't you?" he meowed, as he got closer. Featherdrift lowered her silver head. "Yes." Her three kits skittered beside her as she went on. "They never knew their father." She could almost see the moment, again, right in her head... She'd just been apprenticed, her new mentor, Pebblefrost, beside her. In delight, she purred, as Gustkit was called up to get her name. Emberstar had frozen on the spot. An urgent thrumming of paws had hit the ground. Windpaw craned her head to look. A brown-and-white tom, limping on a black, twisted paw, came in, yowling: "Mottlefur is dead!" Pain glimmered in his yellow eyes - silent pain for mourning. Windpaw had hoped Mudpaw was lying, but in came Shadepaw and Birdwind, Mottlefur's body on their backs. Windpaw turned her head, and saw a shocked Featherdrift. She saw her mouth: "Oh, no... I'm expecting his kits..." "Windswift?" Windswift jumped at the sound of her name. Mudfoot had been speaking. In embarrassment, Windswift had blushed. "Windswift." Mudfoot's voice was urgent. "Can you fetch Flashpaw for me? He's in the apprentice's den." "Fine..." Windswift murmured hazily, as she moved towards the apprentice's den. As she reached it, she called: "Flashpaw?" "What?" came an annoyed voice from the inside. "Does Mudfoot -" "Yeah, he wants you," Windswift mewed casually. "Don't know why." In an instant, Flashpaw had rushed out of the den towards his mentor. Windswift followed behind him. As Flashpaw reached him, Windswift heard Mudfoot mew: "Look, Flashpaw, you'd better be fast... Go to the training area right now, and tell Emberstar to bring every cat back this instant. I see VineClan cats approaching the camp!" Windswift blood chilled. They're early! They weren't meant to attack until tomorrow! As Flashpaw hurtled out of the camp, she heard Mudfoot yowl: "Everybody, prepare for battle! Queens, get your kits in the nursery - we're under attack!" ---- Chapter 7 - Mudfoot Mudfoot was wondering when Flashpaw was ever going to be back. But worry soon came, when he saw Fallingstar on the horizon. A large patrol - about fifteen cats - was behind her, including the medicine cat, Brownclaw. "Give up yet?" he heard Fallingstar snarl, but it wasn't in his direction. "No!' called a voice in a place where Mudfoot couldn't see. "TwigClan, attack!" Emberstar! Mudfoot thought happily, as Fallingstar called, "VineClan, attack!" in response. "Mistfur - Windswift!" Mudfoot hissed down the camp, as quiet as he could, to the two she-cats. "Guard the camp! I'm going to fight." "Are you sure?" Windswift whispered, as she approached. Mudfoot felt the wiry she-cat lick his cheek as she went on: "Be safe." Mistfur had watched the situation unfold quietly, and her eyes rounded. "They'll be more kits in the Clan soon," she whispered under her breath. "If Featherdrift wants to help," Mudfoot added, as he moved away, "she can. Make sure Fallowbreeze and Bumblebriar guard the nursery." He, for the first time, turned his head towards the fighting. Gustwind was watching behind a bush - none of the TwigClan cats had been seriously injured, but as Mudfoot scanned the battlefield, he noticed that Hawktalon had a nasty scratch on his flank. Meanwhile, VineClan had been worse off - the body of Breezefur was lying away from the battle, and on top of that - Brownclaw's, although there were no scratches on the medicine cat's pelt. Good riddance for Breezefur, Mudfoot thought, but what will VineClan do without a medicine cat? Brownclaw never had an apprentice. He moved sneakily towards Gustwind, who nodded to him as he reached her. The spike-furred medicine cat looked harassed - especially at Hawktalon, who had now collapsed to the ground. "Better get him," she puffed, as she moved away. Once again, Mudfoot scanned the battlefield, and gasped at what he saw. Emberstar and Fallingstar were fighting fiercely in the middle of the camp. The two she-cat's eyes were alight with fury. "You are the cause of this!" Emberstar yowled angrily at Fallingstar. Fallingstar was unfazed by Emberstar's wounds. "Oh yes, I am," she purred sweetly. "I don't care! Only VineClan shall rule supreme!" "Never!' called Emberstar, landing some blows on Fallingstar, and Fallingstar doing the same. But them there was a yowl of triumph from Emberstar. Fallingstar had been knocked down. The orange tabby she-cat meowed in delight: "You thought wrong." Fallingstar did not reply, as she was breathing so hard. But then, after time went by so slowly, it ceased. Fallingstar was dead. "That was her last life," Gustwind said quietly, as she applied a poultice to Hawktalon's scratch. "She's not going to come back." Mudfoot nodded silently. He knew what Emberstar would want now that VineClan's power had gone. "Fallingstar's dead!" gasped a VineClan warrior Mudfoot recognized as Squirrelheart. "Cease fighting!" And all the cats stopped, and stared. Even Mudfoot stopped, as all the cats were staring at the middle of the clearing. Fallingstar's body wasn't the only one there anymore, excluding Breezefur's and Brownclaw's. Mudfoot took in a sharp intake of breath. "This is worse than I thought," Gustwind murmured, looking over. "First Fallingstar, then..." the white cat fell silent. "They were both on..." Another body was on top of Fallingstar's - and that cat was Emberstar. ---- Chapter 8 - Shadefire "Hey Shadefire! Did you hear?" Shadefire was catching her breath after the battle. Scratches stung on her thick black pelt as she paused. But she couldn't help looking up as Shellfur approached. "N-no." Shadefire's voice shook. Bu the sound of Shellfur's voice, something wasn't right. "Emberstar's - well, Emberstar's dead." The ground seemed to dip under Shadefire's paws. Emberstar's dead? A flicker at the edge of her vision alerted her. She saw the spirits of Clawstar and Thornflight, and Shadefire padded closer to see what was going on. Mudfoot, too, had come over, and surprisingly - Shellfur. Clawstar and Thornflight turned to Shellfur as he approached beside Shadefire. They nodded, then looked at Shellfur. Their gazes met. "Shellfur," Thornflight whispered, "we have something to admit to you." At those words, Shellfur flicked one ear at them. Mudfoot, too, had noticed, his yellow eyes narrowing. With a jolt, Shadefire realized that her brother was now TwigClan leader, now that Emberstar was dead. He's too young to be leader, Shadefire thought, but she didn't say anything. "Well..." Clawstar scuffled his paws at Shellfur, fixing his dark gaze on the gray tom, "well, me an Thornflight... are your parents." Shadefire saw Shellfur open his mouth in shock and gasp: "What?" "I'm sorry," Thornflight whispered, her tail twitching. "We went against the warrior code to bear you. We don't regret it." They then turned away, and called: "Emberstar." The orange tabby she-cat's spirit rose. She stared around, and realized. "Oh no, I lost my last life..." She seemed panicked, according to Shadefire's observation. Thornflight nodded sadly. "All we have to do now, is for the prophecy to be fulfilled." The tabby turned to Emberstar, and said: "Come." At once, the three spirits gathered, and disappeared into nowhere." Mudfoot was puffing nearby, obviously only just realizing that he was now Clan leader. The brown-and-white tom called: "Cats of TwigClan and VineClan!" The VineClan cats, who had been murmuring in a corner, stopped at Mudfoot's words. Shadefire fixed her icy blue gaze on her brother. Mudfoot was silent for a moment and then he spoke: "First of all, let us reflect on this battle. Blood was spilled, yet now, I want to ask the VineClan cats something." The VineClan cats froze. Squirrelheart, who was obviously leading the remaining VineClan cats, meowed: "What is it? Tell us, Mudfoot." "Will you like you join us - to make one Clan? There will a lot less needed bloodshed. Besides, you have lost all your leadership - no leader, no deputy, no medicine cat. Join us, and the forest will be safe for generations." The VineClan cats were silent for a moment, before Squirrelheart stood up. "Mudfoot," she began, dipping her head to the TwigClan leader, "we accept your offer. Beechsand and Blackfang will go back and get the rest of our Clan." Two tomcats, one ginger-and-brown, one black, stood up and moved away. "But Mudfoot -" Squirrelheart continued, "who will be the new TwigClan deputy?" Mudfoot hesitated, and then said: "You want to be TwigClan? Okay. You want to know who the deputy is. Okay." Shadefire watched Mudfoot's every move. The brown-and-white tom in front of her raised his head to the sky. "I say this to all the deceased cats who died in this battle, and to the spirits of StarClan, that they may hear and approve my choice." There was silence for a moment, before Mudfoot spoke: "Seedgorse will be the new deputy of TwigClan." There was silence for a moment, before the cats started to cheer for the former BranchClan warrior. But behind the doubt, Shadefire knew that Mudfoot had made the right decision. Then she remembered that prophecy from moons ago, and knew it had finally been fulfilled: The foot of mud and the fire under the shade will unite leaves, vines, and branches, once and for all. She and Mudfoot had united the three Clans, and finally they were one - as they were meant to be. ---- Chapter 9 - Mudfoot He puffed, as pain racked through his bones once again. Clawstar's nose had met with his, giving him the life of strength. Finally, the pain subsided. Clawstar nodded as he backed away from Mudfoot, his eyes twinkling. Mudfoot reflected on all his lives given so far. Sorrelburr's father, Thunderbirch, had given him a life of hope; Lakestream, of justice; Rubblefall, of mentoring. Thornflight had given him healing, and Jaysong faith. He could guess who the last three would be. He knew one of them was right, when a gray-and-white tabby rose, and padded towards him. Mudfoot recognized Birchsnow at once. His brother had died during the bathe with VineClan the day before. "I'm sorry I didn't treat you like I shouldn't have, in my life." Birchsnow's gaze was solemn. "I never really recognized my mistake." "It wasn't you," Mudfoot protested. "It was Sorrelburr..." Birchsnow purred, his green eyes bright. "I suppose. I hope that she will make the right decision one day." Birchsnow then touched his brother's nose, letting Mudfoot know that another life was coming. "I give you a life for forgiveness," Birchsnow meowed. "Don't let another cat's opinion mess with your own. When they realize that they've made a mistake, forgive them openly - it's the best for harmony." I experienced this once, Mudfoot thought, as the life flowed in. When Swiftleap forgave me and Shadefire after our warrior ceremony. The only cat that needs to do it now is Sorrelburr. Mudfoot thought he was going to yowl with pain, but then it subsided. Birchsnow winked at him sadly before turning away. An orange tabby took his place - Emberstar. "Emberstar..." Mudfoot whispered, as the last leader of LeafClan approached. Emberstar's amber gaze, now studded with stars, turned towards Mudfoot. He almost shied away as she spoke: "Mudfoot, you achieved more than any cat would've expected. You've changed the Clans forever. You deserve to lead TwigClan." But I'm too young, Mudfoot thought hastily. "You're more ready for this than you think," Emberstar mewed, as if she could read Mudfoot's thoughts. Her nose stretched up to meet his as she meowed: "I give a life for pride in TwigClan. Holding your Clan together is one thing, but making your Clan proud for what it is - it's a whole different thing." Their noses touched, and another life poured in. Mudfoot swore that he was overflowing. When the pain had gone, Emberstar moved away. One life left. Who would it be? But Mudfoot was sure he already knew. In a few moments, he was standing, face-to-face, with Mottlefur. Mudfoot purred in delight. "I'm sorry I could never see you become a warrior," Mottlefur mewed, "but it was my destiny. You have done so much... like Emberstar says, you are truly more ready for this when you think you are." Mottlefur's words gave him a surge of hope as their noses touched. Mudfoot remembered the first time that had happened, back at his apprentice ceremony, barely eight moons ago. "I give you a life for courage," Mottlefur mewed. "Lead your Clan well, Mudfoot, and be prepared to take risks." For the final time, Mudfoot felt pain - he was over it. He wanted to yowl, but then it was gone. He remained standing, but shaking on his paws. Mottlefur turned away, but the StarClan cats stood up. Only hazily could Mudstar hear his mew name. He didn't bother to listen - just glancing down at his paws. "Thank you," he whispered, as they quietened down. "I promise that I will lead TwigClan well." The StarClan cats nodded, and started murmuring at Mudstar's words. Soon enough, he was getting led away by Honeyshine, back to the living world. But he wasn't Mudfoot - not anymore. He was now Mudstar, leader of TwigClan. ---- Chapter 10 - Mudstar Mudstar opened his eyes to see the StarClan hunting grounds. Standing, he stared around. I'm back here again? Yesterday, Mudstar had received his nine lives at the Moonshard. But he wasn't expecting to see these grounds again for a long time. A scuffling noise alerted Mudstar to attention. His ears pricked in the direction of the sound, which was in front of him. Two cats emerged from the bush in front of him, one black-and-white, one gray. Walking together, they padded up to him. "Mudstar," one of them breathed, and Mudstar knew who that cat was immediately. "Shadefire," called the other, turning in a direction to Mudstar's left. Mudstar turned his head. Sure enough, Shadefire was there. The black she-cat noticed her brother looking at her with a nod, then turning away. "So." The gray cat had moved away from them. "You fulfilled it." "There is now only one Clan," the black-and-white tom added, "like there should be." Mudstar dipped his head to the two StarClan warriors. "It is Lakestream we owe." The gray cat dipped her head, embarrassed. "But Mudstar -" she started to protest. "You deserve it," Mudstar stated firmly. Turning to the black-and-white cat, he mewed: "You changed my life." The black-and-white cat nodded, then said: "You'd better choose good mentors for my kits." "Oh, yes... Mottlefur, I promise that I will give your kits good mentors." Mottlefur's kits - which were born after his death - were to be apprentices in the next half-moon. He shot a glance at Shadefire, who promptly blushed. "I do not -" Shadefire mewed, but she was cut off by Mudstar. "You united the Clans," Mudfoot whispered, facing her, their gazes meeting - yellow against ice-blue. "You deserve one." Lakestream purred from nearby. "Oh, Shadefire..." Shadefire turned to face Lakestream. "What? I am so unlike my mother..." As she spoke, Lakestream purred in delight. "This is the farewell," Lakestream murmured, her gaze resting on Shadefire, then Mudstar. "The prophecy is over. There is no such thing as LeafClan, VineClan, or BranchClan anymore. There is only -" "TwigClan," Mottlefur snorted, interrupting Lakestream. "Are you serious?" Lakestream purred. "I suppose I'm not." Her blue gaze met the two TwigClan cats, before she murmured: "I'll see you again one day." Mudstar turned away, and stalked into the undergrowth. And for the last time - or hopefully the last - the prophecy echoed in Mudstar's ears, the same as when it was given to him all those moons ago... The foot of mud and the fire under the shade will unite leaves, vines, and branches, once and for all. ---- Epilogue - Mudstar Yowls, yowls were ringing in the camp through the night. In his den, Mudstar shivered. He couldn't sleep tonight. Outside, the three new warriors - Mottlestreak, Brindleheart, and Perchleap would be sitting vigil. However, even though they were protecting the camp, Mudfoot still was nervous, but not from an outside threat - from the inside. Another yowl split the air, and Mudstar's fur bristled. He couldn't bear all of this. None of it. He got up, even though it was warn in the den, and cold outside. But against the weather, he did so. Snow littered the floor of the camp. He was an apprentice when it was the previous leaf-bare, and here he was now, leader of TwigClan. "One more, Windswift!" a cat called from inside the nursery. Mudstar breathed a small sigh. He didn't know how many kits Windswift was having, but by the sound of it, the wiry she-cat was fine. He moved closer to the nursery, just as a final yowl split the air. The same voice replied: "Well done, Windswift. You have two she-cats and a tom." Two she-cats and a tom. Gustwind's words were echoing in Mudstar's ears. A breath of wind ruffled Mudstar's fur as he reached the entrance. Gustwind was leaving it. "What - oh it's only you," she mewed, as she realized Mudstar was there. "You can go in. I just need to fetch some borage." The white she-cat turned back to her and Honeyshine's den. Mudstar stared in Gustwind's direction for a while, before he went into the den. The scent of milk hit Mudstar's nostrils. Shadefire's ice-blue gaze was staring at him. "They're beautiful," she whispered, as she looked down at Windswift's belly. "Look." Mudstar turned his gaze away from the pregnant queen's, and turned towards Windswift's belly. Three kits were there - one a brown tabby, one black-and-white, one spike-furred and white. "I've already named the black-and-white she-cat Crowkit," Windswift murmured. "What do you think we should call the other two?" Mudstar's gaze turned towards the white she-kit. "What about Thistlekit for the white one?" Windswift nodded hazily. "And the tom?" Birchsnow drifted into Mudstar's voice as he spoke. He could almost hear him say: Remember me, brother. You're not going to forget me, are you...? "Birchkit," Mudstar decided. "After Birchsnow." "Crowkit, Thistlekit, and Birchkit," Windswift murmured. "Welcome to TwigClan," Mudstar added. And as it finished, the new parents touched noses very softly, and purred. But something was echoing in Mudstar's ears: This isn't the end, Mudstar. There is still many more challenges to come. But all I have to say to these kits is welcome to TwigClan. Mudstar purred. No cat's memory - not even Mottlefur's was ever going to be forgotten. The End. ---- Author's Note We've reached the end of Mudstar's journey - did you enjoy it? Comment below! Don't be rude, please! I have so sequel plans yet - comment if you want a sequel! Links to the other three stories are here, here, and here. Until next time, --Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 06:20, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Fighting For Worth Series